


至死缠绵

by alsee8785



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, 不算太angry的angry sex, 微微捆绑+目隐, 控制射精, 放置play, 道具play（跳蛋）
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alsee8785/pseuds/alsee8785
Summary: 暴躁坏少爷x乖乖小仆人伪年下骨科
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 11





	至死缠绵

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想写纯肉的又被我搞成了剧情车……感觉有点偏题了dbq 万有点黑希望没太ooc，以及这篇真的尺度有点大（自我感觉），如有不适请及时退出

黑暗。

濡湿了布料下渗出的眼泪已经干涸，沙哑的喉咙里只能发出呼吸的气流声，捆绑着绳索的手腕似乎麻木到失去了痛感，颤抖的乳尖在空气中可怜兮兮地挺立，如同奶油蛋糕上点缀的粉红草莓，与腰部相贴的床单皱成一团，摩擦，摩擦，得不到纾解的性器无助地企图从中获得些许快感，却被底部束缚的铁环扼住了欲望的根源，什么都没有，他咬住了下唇，一个人都没有。

房间外的钟声似乎在响，隔着狭长的走廊与厚重的门框落进耳朵里时只剩了浑浊的低音，但他数得很清楚，十一下，伴着疲惫的心跳与错乱的喘息，还有皮鞋踩在地板上由远及近的频率——仅需稍加想象就能在脑海里勾勒出全貌，狭窄的腰线连接笔挺的双腿，稳健的步伐的主人有着远超同龄人的镇定与冷静，但那藏在表面克制下的实则是乖戾的个性与过分的独占欲，他吹着口哨将一串钥匙旋转于指尖，另一只手则漫不经心地插在口袋，比祖母绿暗沉些的眼眸里拢着最底层的欲念。Erik Lehnsherr，没有人敢于接近他，去揣测那些琢磨不定的坏脾气，而在诸多名为礼貌实为恐惧的距离里靠的最近的，就是自己。

小少爷是个怪物，你迟早有一天会受到反噬——不是没得到过诸如此类的警告，此刻他也的确正承受着所谓的“惩罚”。几个小时前被捆住丢在床上的场景还历历在目，处于暴怒情绪的人无视疯狂的挣扎直接扒光了自己的衣服，恶劣地套弄了几下便把一个铁环套在了刚刚抬头的性器根部，“没有我的允许别想射。”锋利的犬齿狠咬了口小巧的耳垂，眼前的世界被一条黑布盖住，气息离开前将一枚跳蛋强行塞入了干涩的下体，恰好与敏感点隔着不多不少的一条间隙，却只能在震动之时才能隐隐触碰到。起初他只当这是一种缓慢的撩拨，比起来手臂的酸软几乎可以无视，但很快点滴的瘙痒便累积成了漫长的折磨，偏偏就差一点点，他蜷缩着脚趾难捱地扭动腰部，穴肉收缩着企图把那枚小东西挤压到更深处，粉嫩的乳尖都被摩擦挺立成了玫红色，可不够，不管是无法射出的前端还是酥麻难抑的后穴，所有的蹭弄都是无异于隔靴搔痒，他呻吟，他哭泣，但几个小时过去磨干的也只有自己的嗓子而已。

黑暗里所有的感官都千百倍般放大，脑子还在昏昏沉沉地想着一切源于何处，耳朵却突然分辨出钥匙插入锁孔的声响，有人进来了——心脏猛地攥紧，他想换个姿势努力让自己显得不那么狼狈，慌乱间却扯到了手腕连接胸膛的绳索，乳肉被狠狠擦过留下道红痕，“呜……”门打开的那一刻他带着哭腔哼出了声，然后听见有人从鼻腔里发出了句嗤笑。

“玩得很开心嘛，”是Erik的声音，毫无疑问是在用言语羞辱着他，后半句话甚至刻意加重了音调一字一顿，“我的，Charles哥哥？”

\---

故事的开始其实有些狗血。

十四岁那年Charles在城郊的小河游泳时，偶然救起了一个落水的孩子，他把那个有些沉默寡言的小孩带回去精心照顾了几天，哄着他慢慢愿意开口说话敞开心扉，才得知了这个比自己小四岁的男孩来自于城中心显赫的Sebastian Shaw家。

“我是离家出走的，”离别前的晚上Erik搂着他的脖颈闷闷地说，“我不喜欢那里。”

“没关系的，你并不孤独。”出于某种冲动，Charles这样说道，“让我帮助你。”

于是几天后他就作为“Erik的玩伴”被接入了Shaw的城堡，这是一笔公平交易，Charles的父母早逝，一直是一个人带着妹妹艰难长大，有了Erik家的支持他的妹妹Raven就能顺利去读书，而缺少陪伴的Erik也能得到很好的照顾。虽说所谓的“玩伴”实际上与仆人身份等同，但Charles并不在意这些，Erik很喜欢他，他也很喜欢Erik，这就够了。

城堡的气氛比外界压抑得多，Erik的脾气总是变化很快，Charles便成了唯一可以让他平静下来的人。他耐心地教他调节情绪，并在其他方面也给予一定的指导，看似乖戾的小少爷实际是个相当不错的学生，才学会没多久的国际象棋便能与他斗个不相上下，慢慢晚饭后的棋局便成了两人的惯例，伴随的还有逐渐深入的话题，Erik有秘密，Charles清楚，但他同样有耐心等他自己说出来。

直到终于有一天Erik向他敞开了心扉，告诉他自己并不是Shaw的孩子，反而正是对方残忍杀害了他的父母，这座城堡原先的主人Lehnsherr夫妇。Shaw看中了他的潜能，想把他当作傀儡养大，还以为其对此一无所知，“总有一天我要报仇，”稍微长大了些的少年握着拳头，“是他夺走了我仅有的亲人。”

“你还有我。”Charles则流着泪温柔地抱住Erik，听见他沉默了很久后，吸吸鼻子小声地叫出“Charles哥哥”。

“Charles哥哥。”同样的话此时落进耳朵里又是不同的滋味，Charles紧紧咬住嘴唇，感觉到有只手在他赤裸的身体上肆意地游走，他不知道自己浮着浅粉的白皙皮肤在对方眼里是怎样一道美味佳肴，曾经被攥着握笔的修长手指在柔软的乳肉上灵巧地一按一抬，并拢指缝夹住挺立的乳头稍加拉扯，以听见自己吃痛的尖叫，而另一边则绕到后面掐着丰满的臀肉，沿着股缝缓慢滑动的同时偏偏避开了那个翁张的洞口，在周围画着圈将与汗水混合的肠液推开抹匀，雪白的肌肤上隐隐反射出淫靡的水光，“啪”——猝不及防的一掌落下，摇晃的臀浪浮现出通红的掌印，白皙细腻的皮肤经不起这样的扇打，他本应为这瞬间的刺痛发出呜咽的泣音，但嵌入内部的跳蛋却在骤然紧缩之下滑入了更深处，抵住了内里致死般地震颤，“呜……啊……”于是喉咙里又只剩了抛弃灵魂的呻吟，“这样也能获得快感吗，果然和看上去一样的饥渴淫荡呢，我的好哥哥。”耳畔的声音适时地出现，是缠绕身体的又一道藤蔓。

他该为此羞愧地哭泣吗？每滴眼泪的由来无法查证，Charles绷紧了神经等待着下一次掌掴，可什么都没有，两处的拉扯触碰都悄无声息地消失，房间里只剩下机械振动的嗡鸣，冰冷的空气亲吻着被揉捏至挺立的乳尖，涂抹在雪臀上的液体逐渐干涸至黏腻的痕迹，隔着层层黑布连是明是暗都分辨不清，他凭记忆往触感消失的方向蹭了蹭，“想要吗？”下巴突然被钳住抬起，粗糙的指腹摩挲过柔嫩的唇瓣，那是对方常年按压棋子留下来的痕迹，他记起来Erik用拇指和食指的指肚捏着黑棋思考的样子——是的，他总是坚持用黑棋——沉静中带着大局在握般的自信，如同现在一般压根不在乎自己回答与否，另一只手转而握上了翘起的前端，为堆叠的快感之火又加上了一把柴薪，“你很想要，”蛊惑般地在耳边呢喃，“想要有人插入你、贯穿你、你的淫穴正空虚得要死，随便哪个男人就能把精液灌进你的肚子，让你怀上不知道是谁的孩子，你说对不对，Charles？”

不是、不是这样。想要开口时嘴唇却被指尖撬开，手指挟制着舌头搅动口腔内的空气，在上颚模仿着抽插的频率缓慢地蹭弄，他什么也说不出，来不及吞咽下的口水顺着嘴角流下，划过脖颈上青色的血管。下一秒身侧的床垫凹陷下了几分，能感觉到的居高临下的视线刺眼地审视遍身体的每一个角落，本在撸动柱身的手游走探进了湿热的后穴，被瞬间充盈的短暂愉悦使他差点一口咬上嘴里的手指。仅仅两根的插入自然是不够的，但也足以用来实现目的，已经陷进了相当深处的跳蛋上淋着层水润的湿黏液体，乍一下的夹持竟没有捏稳，被推挤顶弄的肠壁疯狂吸吮着侵入者，仍在震动的物体从内里被缓慢拽出时带着一路的收缩震颤，出了穴口时发出“啵”的一声轻响，“看看，你真的很湿。”男人的声音适时地响起，我看不见，他想这么说，可对方仿佛知晓自己心思似的提着还挂着银丝的液体一路划上，所经之处的肌肤皆留下了一道刺眼的水痕，每一处都在提醒着那全部来自于他体内的事实，“可是当然，我不会允许有人觊觎你的身体。”Erik的声音还在继续，如此近的距离里才能闻到他身上淡淡的酒精味，“他们可以赞叹、羡慕、乃至遐想，但只要胆敢僭越一步我就会让他们好看。”“等一下，不，不要！”察觉到手指停下的部位时他惊慌地打断道，可惜显然为时已晚，那颗不知疲倦般震动的物体贴上了一侧的乳尖，瞬间酥麻的快感便包覆了整个敏感点乳粒，不知从哪里撕来的一截胶带随即紧紧地固定贴上，他努力地颤抖摇晃企图逃离这快感的地狱，却被对方把着肩膀牢牢地圈在了怀里，“Charles，我的哥哥，你是我的。”侵犯者祷告般一遍遍重复着，是劝服他人的陈词，也是催眠自己的利器。

“别那么叫我。”仅剩的清明只能让他说出这句。八年时光带来的不仅仅是身体与心智的成长，还有变了味的身份称呼，Charles不记得他是在什么时候意识到Erik不再是个小男孩的了，除去显著超过自己的身高，或许还有浴后顺着腹肌流入更深处的水滴，打闹时拢在胸口的强壮手臂，以及少年愈发暗沉的目光神情。他纵容了那些赤裸裸包含欲望的视线，甚至默许了更多得寸进尺的动作，开玩笑般的亲吻也罢，暗地里用手用嘴或是相互摩擦抚慰性器也罢，类似的事情有一次就会有第二次，他们在阳光照不到的角落里放纵而大胆地探索着彼此的身体，表面上则冠冕堂皇地冠以“学习”之名。其中的意味没有人点破，Charles便日复一日沉沦在罪恶感里，瞧啊，你的教导，你的所作所为，无一不是对本应纯洁的兄弟情谊的玷污，你早就丧失被称之为“哥哥”的权利了。

而另一方则回之以更加强烈的刺激，“为什么呢，Charles哥哥？”手指猛地按在跳蛋上给予乳头瞬间爬高的震颤，薄唇顺着脖颈一路留下通红青紫的吻痕，仿佛是要宣告所有权一般地疯狂，所有的语句都被掐灭在了叠加窒息的快感里，最后的吻在高扬的性器顶端随着最终结论一起落下：“承认吧，你一直渴求的、唯一能填补你空虚的，都只有我而已。”

所以他还是选择了哭泣，因为没有错，那些掩盖在或纵容或默许下的，埋藏在污泥里的最深层的欲念，那些从未也不该说出口的渴望，他想要Erik，那个自己一点点看着长大的，名义上该成为“弟弟”的男人，想要他的性器狠狠插入自己的身体，把身体乃至灵魂的空虚都一并填补，再用冰凉的精液浇灭内心燃烧正旺的火焰。

不知道什么时候解开的绳索释放了酸软的双臂，也许我该推开的，也许我该给他一巴掌的，也许。

但Charles什么也没有说，他颤颤巍巍地抬起酸软的胳膊，慢慢圈住了身上人的脖颈。

就这样吧，他想。

\---

意识到自己喜欢Charles这件事，大概是意外中的注定。

有谁能不喜欢Charles呢？他悲悯、善良、同情，连最脾气古怪的仆人都要对他露出笑脸，他是一张最干净无暇的白纸，即使扎进了深渊也能拥有救赎的光芒，Erik有时候觉得一部分自己已经在十岁的激流里死去了，是Charles让他获得了新生，选择挖掘心中的希望并成为一个更好的人。

所以他叫着他“哥哥”，一年年的追逐靠近里那份“喜欢”变了味地疯狂生长，Charles大概在那汪洋大海般的澄澈蓝眸里下了蛊，他无法控制住目光不在那樱桃般的唇瓣与白皙的脖颈上停留，袖口的手腕、袜边的脚踝、还有弯腰时露出的一小截腰线，如同变态一样用最下流的幻想窥伺着裸露的肌肤。青春期的遐想对象是被自己称为“哥哥”的人，多么可笑，但午夜梦回时腿间射出的白液又是真实地黏腻刺眼，他把另一只手里那块还留有对方的味道的手帕盖在鼻尖，狠狠地吸了口气，我想要拥有他，Erik想，我想要拥有Charles。

所有事情一旦开始就会逐渐脱离轨道。Charles从未明确表示过制止，他近乎纵容地默许了Erik的一切索取，就像一位过分溺爱的兄长般给予了悉心的教导，但大家都清楚，没有一对正常的兄弟会摩擦彼此的性器直至高潮，那些横亘在其中的说不清道不明的情感无人去先一步挑明，爱恋也便沉淀着化为了偏执的占有欲。Erik不在乎那源于喜欢还是怜悯，总之Charles需要他，这是不可改变的事实，他的身体只会为他打开，那双蓝眸里的身影真真切切地只有自己。

所以当双臂缠绕上脖颈时他露出了早知如此的笑容，多余的衣物都被甩在了地上，丧失了视觉的人如溺水者般紧紧攀附住唯一的依靠，他捧起Charles的手在被绳索磨至破皮的腕间烙下了细碎的吻，近乎虔诚地舔舐着他的指尖，Charles在颤抖，那或许是出于贴在胸口的小玩具，Erik低头将唇印上了另一侧的乳头，舌尖随着频率舔吸着敏感的肉粒，朝夕相处让他们相当熟悉彼此的身体，两边截然不同的快感与无法释放的下体形成了鲜明的极端折磨，Charles断断续续不知道哭喊了多少句淫词浪语，若不是实在没有力气他恐怕早已主动扭着腰把那根灼热的肉棒狠狠塞进自己的后穴，前液缓慢地从铃口流出润湿了柱身，而穴口更不用说是一片泥泞，他就像一颗熟透了的水蜜桃，全身都在溢出甜美的汁水等待人来采摘。

可采撷者依旧停留在表面撩拨的程度，双手与胸前腿间反复流连，偶尔施舍般触碰一下可怜兮兮的前端，Erik同样硬得厉害，这是显然的事，摩擦着股缝的性器只需稍稍用力便能插入早已准备好的洞口，时不时拍打着之前被扇出掌印的臀瓣甩上几滴液体，正一开一合地流淌着诱人的肠液的小穴在刺激下轻微地抽搐。Charles不知道他在等什么，少年的固执早在无数次坚持要在床上叫他“Charles哥哥”时就有展现，但这一切与自己而言从发展开端就没有道理，那些眼神、那些亲吻、那些本就不该滋生的欲念，他以沉默来抵抗所有的“为什么”，却无法面对自己内心的动摇，Erik马上就18岁了，留在他身边的理由还剩什么呢？他惶惶不安地带着一心纠葛去找儿时旧友商量，结果回来时便遇上了那双暴怒的灰绿色眸子，所有的话语都遭到无视，衣服被不由分说地剥去，力量的悬殊让他抵抗不了缠绕上眼睛的黑布与塞进后穴的跳蛋，以及锁住了性器根部的要命的铁环，被捆绑着丢在床上时他怀疑自己是要被对方彻底丢弃，让他在空荡荡的房间里眼泪流干至死。

看啊，Charles，他在那几个小时的无边黑暗里不止一次地在想，这是你应得的报应，是你抵抗不了的诱惑带来的反噬，你就是这样一个软弱的人，或者说天生荡货也不为过。但是如果这就是最后的结果，如果这就是Erik想要的——

“啊……求你，Erik，”他在呻吟里颤抖着开口，“求你占有我。”

反正事情已经到了这一步，谁也不知道明天和死亡哪个会先到来，就让彼此永堕于快感的地狱也没什么要紧。

而上位者则于此轻笑了一声，压着嗓子道：“不对，Charles。”

“哪里……啊……哪里不对？”

“再想一想，”他揉搓着那圆润的耳垂，“再想一想，我的哥哥。”

“……求你，”机械振动声、淫靡的水声、拍打肉体声、还有两颗心脏的疯狂跳动声，他咽了咽口水，感觉眼前的光亮在一点点消失，“我的弟弟，请占有我。”

于是身躯终于被彻底覆盖，酸软的双腿被提起驾到肩头，硬挺的肉棒对着湿濡的洞口一口气一插到底，那个瞬间暗红的肠肉拉扯着一路收缩搅紧，Charles长大了嘴巴也发不出半分声音，太过了，长驱直入的性器直接撞上了敏感点，之前被跳蛋撩拨的地方一一释放着极致的满足，就像饥饿已久的旅人突然得到了一顿美食，如果不是那枚铁环他大概在那个瞬间就要尖叫着射出来，连贴着胸口的跳蛋震动都仿佛弱了几分。世界的中心落在了他与Erik连接的下身处，他的内里紧紧包裹着Erik的灼热，感受着对方身体的温度，Charles突然理解了那些嘴上坚持的兄弟之称，这是与是否真正有血缘无关的，镌刻在生命轨迹里的联系与情感，悖德也好下作也好，插入他、占有他的都是Erik本人，他们无法去回避本就存在的关系。

他在与自己的弟弟做爱，光是想到这一点就喘不上气来。

但谁又能否定那些源于羞耻的诡异快感呢。Erik望着身下人因兴奋而浮着淡粉色的皮肤，上面星星点点的全是自己留下的吻痕与被拍打留下的深色掌印，被汗水沾湿的发丝一缕缕贴在额间，贴着眼睛的黑布被眼泪洇得湿透，倘若揭开恐怕眼眶早已红了一圈，当然，那也比不上被牙齿啃咬的鲜艳下唇，没有人明白为什么身为一个男性会拥有如此诱人的唇色，而下巴、脖颈、锁骨，每一处的线条都是如此完美，挺立的乳尖上挂着属于自己的唾液，是清晨里挂着露珠的蓓蕾，颤抖着挂上任君把玩的招牌。几个小时的放置折磨已经让Charles流失了大半体力，软绵绵地只能发出不满的鼻音，Erik握着他的腰开始缓缓的律动，在温热的小穴内拉扯延长每一分的接触，这些都是属于我的，他想，这具美妙的身体完完全全属于我，我正待在天堂的入口处。

淹没大脑的灭顶快感实在是过于浩大，或许其中还有精神方面的解脱，长年累月累积的苦闷在这一刻得到了完全的释放，都不重要了，那些想问却没有问出口的事情，他忘却了几个小时前愤怒的缘由，关于Charles是否去私会他人而瞒着自己的疑问，碍于表面身份而无法说明心意的苦闷，更还有对方一再逃避的惶恐。他们本就从身体到灵魂都无一不契合，每一次的抽插都是大开大合地完全抽出再尽根没入，几下之后频率就达到了最大，Charles口里不成调的喘息彻底失了节奏，他像是要被完全操进了床垫里，身体被顶弄着大幅摇摆，胸口贴好的跳蛋都有了松脱的迹象，“哥哥、哥哥、哥哥……”Erik伏在他身上随着每次的顶撞小声地轻念，每一声传递的字词都能换来肠肉反射般地搅紧，吸吮着他的下身送上绵密的挤压，他爱死了这敏感的反应，Charles是那么听话，连反驳都夹杂在了呻吟求饶间，他显然也已憋闷许久，可到现在都没主动碰触过自己被锁住的性器，只是被欺负得狠了才会发出一两声委屈的呜咽，像是整个人都泡在了眼泪里。

他们都甘愿在这场风浪中迷失自我，身上的汗水、鼻间的呼吸、还有交合之处混杂的体液，逐渐升温的房间内部一切全部打碎搅乱在了一起，绝望里的困兽最为疯狂，没有人再去思考那些没理清楚的心意，或是这段关系是否见光的合理性，十八岁、报仇、Shaw、离别、……乱七八糟的词句通通甩到了一边，只有抽插的性器是真实的，只有炙热的小穴是真实的，碰撞、拍打，肉体贴合又分开，不知道何时手掌变成了十指相扣，Charles于一片混沌里感觉Erik的额头贴上了他的，一滴一滴，有滚烫的液体从盖着眼睛的黑布渗了进来，热流润湿了睫毛同自己的一起滚落出了眼眶，这样也好，他想，我们连眼泪都融为一体了。

“Charles，”鼻尖挨着鼻尖，哑着嗓子开口的人将气息喷涂在唇畔，“告诉我你在想什么。”那些泪水还在滴落流淌，同下半身的疯狂相比简直是堪称脆弱的情绪，“求你告诉我。”

还有什么可说的呢，那些千篇一律的“有我在”与“你并不孤独”，那些无用重复的“别这样”与“请你不要走”，万千字词归结起来都源于同样的起点，也必将归于同一个终点，他在徐徐升起的白光中闭了闭眼睛，稳定下颤抖的声线：

“我爱你。”

不再需要下一句祈求，挟制住根部的铁环被猛地取下，压抑已久的性器瞬间得到了释放，下一秒Charles便尖叫着抬起腰部将大股精液射在了彼此的小腹间，而抽插后穴的肉棒也撞击着达到了最快，因高潮而搅紧的内壁不断亲吻着肆虐的性器，几秒内他都完全丧失了意识，只剩下爆炸般的快感与解脱。直到白液仅能一股股溢出流淌，他才发觉遮蔽双眼的布料已经被摘下，面前人正红了眼眶紧紧凝视着自己，什么样的语句都描绘不出那双眼眸里的深情。

“所以你呢，Erik，”他喃喃道，“你在想什么？”

最后一次抽插顶入了最深处，顶端撞上了内里的软肉完全释放，后穴被射出的精液浇灌溢满，Erik在大口的喘息里含住了Charles的唇瓣交换了今晚第一个绵长的吻，舌畔渡去了心底开出的漫天爱意，终于尘埃落定时他抬臂紧紧拥住了身下人，胸腔里的声音嗡嗡震鸣：

“我甘愿死在你的怀里。”

—END—

**Author's Note:**

> （破坏气氛预警）：
> 
> 总的来说，是一个青少年性知识教育不到位，导致积压太久形成心理压抑，从而采取极端手段直接打炮解决问题的故事（？告诉我们有话不能憋，不然就要亲身上床体验教育，啧啧啧。  
> 顺便一说小查去交流心路历程找的那位友人是Hank，小万没了解情况乱吃飞醋，加上刚刚成年好冲动，然后就把小查捆了，希望有表达清楚。  
> 一切附加设定都是为了车服务，后来的事情问就是肖死了万继承家产抱得美人归，嘿嘿嘿√


End file.
